


Talk Dirty to Me

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Planetside missions can get awfully lonely, especially when your boyfriend is in another hemisphere. Good thing space-skype exists.Crossposted from theVoltron kink meme





	

“I miss you.” Lance sighed, pouting at the projection being thrown up by the holo-dot resting in the palm of his hand.

“We’ve only been here for two days.” Keith frowned at him from the other end of the call. “If one of us gets lucky, we could all be back on the castle by tomorrow night.”

“And if we don’t get lucky?” Lance pouted, setting the communicator down on the floor of his little tent and stretching out on top of his sleeping bag. Days here were a bit longer than the ones on Earth, and he’d already spent two of them combing this stupid forest on foot looking for one of a group of imperial deserters who were supposedly scattered across this stupid planet, and the prospect of spending even longer looking was not one he wanted to consider.

“You heard Allura same as I did.” Keith huffed, leaning back against the wall of his own little pop-up tent. He must’ve pitched it against a cliff or something, because Lance knew the stupid thing wasn’t sturdy enough to actually lean against. “If we can’t find them in half a skip, we head back to our Lions and call it a loss.”

Lance rested his chin on his forearms, and met Keith’s eyes. “I’m lonely.” he said, most definitely not whining because he was a Paladin and Paladins didn’t whine.

“You’re literally talking to me right now.” Keith frowned at him. “How are you lonely?”

“Maybe because you’re something like halfway across the planet and I can’t, y’know, touch you?” Lance huffed, wishing he had a pillow to hunker down into. “I miss you.” he mumbled into his forearms.

Keith blushed, which was still a sight Lance would never get enough of, and curled his legs a little tighter. His holo-dot wobbled, and Lance chuckled as his boyfriend steadied it. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“Shut up.” Keith muttered, his face reddening further.

“Wish I could see it in person.” Lance sighed again, then shivered as the wind howled around his tent.

“What was that?” Keith asked, straightening slightly, this time keeping one hand on his holo-dot so it wouldn’t fall.

“Just the wind.” Lance shifted so he could rub his upper arms. “It’s so cold here. Makes me miss my personal space heater.” he grinned, and Keith went a little more red.

“Lance.” he turned away from his screen slightly, arms crossing over his stomach.

“What? You’re always so nice and toasty.” Lance settled his chin back on his forearms. “Y’know, I think waking up curled around you is my favourite thing about sharing a room.” he reached out and curled his hand around the back of the holographic screen, as if he could caress Keith’s burning face through the projected pixels. “Especially your ass pressed up against my-”

“Lance!” Keith yelped, and his holo-dot went tumbling. Lance’s own screen abruptly vanished, and he couldn’t help but snort. Classic Keith, getting all startled and awkward and almost ruining the mood. The holo-dot buzzed, and Lance tapped the top to accept the call and activate the screen.

“Guess you missed me too.” he grinned at the sight of Keith’s flushed face.

“Don’t spring something like that on me without warning.” Keith scowled. He’d placed his own holo-dot on the floor, and now Lance could see that he was curled up tightly against the wall of his tent, arms wrapped around his knees.

“So now that you’ve been warned, wanna keep going?” Lance asked, lifting his head slightly.

Keith didn’t answer, but his face got redder and he shifted in his spot. Lance just wiggled his shoulders and sank into what little cushioning his sleeping bag provided, making himself comfortable. Sometimes it took Keith a little bit to voice his decision, and Lance couldn’t exactly do a hands-on check tonight.

“Yes.” he mumbled eventually.

“Aww, did you miss the sound of my voice that much?” Lance grinned.

“Just shut up and talk dirty to me.”

Lance grinned wider, pushed up onto his elbows, and started vocalizing the frankly iconic saxophone. Keith snorted, and swatted his hand through his screen. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, but I want you to ask for it.” Lance rested his chin back on his arms again. “I like it when you ask me for things.”

“Could you-” Keith blushed and ducked his head, turning his face away from the screen. “Could you tell me how you’d fuck me, if I were there with you?”

Lance shivered, and curled his fingers in the fabric of his sleeping bag. “Well, first, I’d kiss you breathless.” he said, trying not to focus on how his voice sounded. “Kiss you so hard your lips ache and tingle when I pull away.”

Keith’s dark eyes were fixed on Lance’s, and Lance couldn’t help but notice when his boyfriend’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“I’d keep one hand on the back of your neck, to pull you back into another kiss, and slide the other down your back to your ass.” Lance shifted against his sleeping bag, hard just at the thought of having Keith in his arms. “I’d pull you against me, grind against you until you’re all hard and leaking.” he had to swallow, and on the other side of the holo-screen Keith made a soft little noise that Lance had come to adore.

“I’d pull away from the kiss-” Keith let out the start of a whine before clamping his lips shut, and Lance shivered as something pretty damn far from cold shot down his spine. “I’d pull away, and take your flight suit zipper in my teeth.” he said, voice dipping lower. Keith shivered, knees rubbing together, and Lance licked his suddenly dry lips. “I’d unzip it down to your belly button like that, then push you down and straddle you. Peel the fabric away from your skin slowly, leave the sleeves halfway on so you can’t move your arms.” he narrowed his eyes slightly, and Keith’s hands went back to resting on his knees.

“What would you do next?” Keith asked, his voice rough.

“I’d bend down and bite your collarbone.” Lance replied, doing his best to ignore the raging boner in his pants. This was about Keith first. He could take care of himself later. “Suck on it ‘til I leave a mark.” Keith’s sharp little gasp was very gratifying, as was the way his hand drifted up to the spot on his shoulder where Lance had left a hickey the last time they had sex. “Then I’d move down your chest, kiss a trail to one of your nipples and run my tongue around it.”

Keith whimpered, hips wiggling against the floor of his tent, and Lance had to swallow hard. “I’d suck on it until you start to beg, until you start bucking up against me, cursing and begging to be fucked.” he had to stop to take a breath, and realized his heart was racing. Not only that, his dick was so hard it was starting to hurt. He rolled his hips against the ground, and even that little bit of friction had heat pooling in his stomach.

“I wouldn’t fuck you, though.” Lance continued, glad his voice was still steady. “I’d unzip your suit all the way, then mine. Pull away to strip, and straddle you again.” Keith made another quiet sound that Lance knew meant he was hard as hell, and felt a flash of pride. He’d done that, just with his voice. “Not at the hips, though.” he grinned, curling his fingers around his forearms. “I’d straddle you at the knees, and lean down to take you in my mouth.”

Keith’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging slightly open as he rocked in place. Lance wasn’t even sure his boyfriend knew he was doing it, but it was somehow endearing. “I’d only take the head at first, lick up all the precome and then take the rest. I’d keep my hands on your chest, working your nipples and drinking down all your precome.” he licked his lips again as Keith let out a quiet, whimpery moan.

“Then, when you’re right on the edge of coming, I’d pull back.” his voice came out breathy, and he rolled his hips against the ground again. Fuck, he was closer than he’d thought. “I’d scoot up your thighs, kneel up over your dick, and work just the head in and out, in and out.” Keith moaned, and Lance realized his boyfriend was breathing even faster than him. “I’d go until you can’t even beg anymore, then take all of you at once, all slicked up with your own pre-come and stretched out tight around your cock.” his dick throbbed, and Lance gripped his forearms tightly.

“I’d ride you so hard and fast you can’t breathe, can’t even think for the friction.” he curled his toes against the fabric of his sleeping bag, catching and holding Keith’s dark eyes. “And then when you come, I’d keep going. Keep riding you until you’re spent and your come is leaking out of me, making a mess of-”

Lance paused when Keith moaned louder, head dropping onto his knees and tense shoulders curling forward. “Keith?”

“Fuck.” Keith moaned, hips jerking off the floor of his tent. “Fuck, Lance, you-” he moaned again, and Lance pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Pick up the holo-dot.” he said firmly. “Keith, pick it up and look at me.”

Keith collapsed forwards and reached for the holo-dot, pulling it closer to his face before looking up from the floor. His pupils were so wide Lance couldn’t even make out the ring of purple around their edges, his mouth open as he panted and rutted against the floor, lips shiny and red where he’d bitten them to stay quiet and listen to Lance. “Lance, I- I’m- _Lance_.” he straight up moaned Lance’s name the last time, and Lance had to let his head drop as he came in his own pants.

“Fuck, Lance.” Keith gasped. “I’m about three seconds from running back to Red and flying over there to fuck you for real.”

Lance looked up, and saw Keith had propped himself up on one elbow and one hand. “Keith, no.” Lance panted, keenly aware of the dampness in his flight suit which would be gross and sticky in the morning. “You did good, we’re good. Stay put, okay?”

Keith nodded slowly, and collapsed back into the ungraceful pile he’d fallen in when he reached for the holo-dot. “You’re a lot better at that when you’re not babbling in Spanish.”

Lance felt his cheeks and ears burn, and took a swipe at the holographic screen. “Shut up. It’s hardly my fault your dick feels so good.”

Keith chuckled, and Lance ached to lean over and kiss the Red Paladin. But, sadly, a good chunk of a planet separated them. “When we get back to the castle, I’m fucking you into the mattress.” Keith said, as resolute as if he was declaring his intent to destroy the galra empire.

“I look forward to it.” Lance grinned, rolling over onto his back and folding his arms under his head, looking at Keith upside down. The holo-dot chirped, and from Keith’s expression his had as well. Lance rolled back onto his stomach, reached out, and bopped the button that would accept the call. The screen fractured, splitting into four rectangles which each showed a different person.

“Paladins. Come in, Paladins.”

“Wha’s up, ‘lura?” Hunk yawned. squinting blearily at his screen. If Lance was remembering right, Hunk’s part of the planet was somewhere around dawn right now.

“Pidge has made contact with one of the deserters, and is bringing him up to the castle as we speak. Coran will handle the collection of the others, so you can get in your Lions and come back whenever you’re ready.”

“Great.” Hunk grunted, lifting a hand towards his holo-dot. “Hunk out.”

The four squares became three, and rearranged themselves into a line with Allura in the middle, Keith on the right, and Shiro on the left. “I’ll call him back in a few tocks.” Shiro sighed. “It’s early at our longitude.”

“And it’s late at ours, but I’m headed back to the castle right fucking now.” Keith said, rolling to his feet and walking past his holo-dot. Presumably to collect and put on his armour. “I need a shower, and a night in my own damn bed.”

“Bet I can beat you back, even with this wind.” Lance grinned, rolling onto his side and grabbing the first piece of armour his hand touched.

“Are you staking anything on that?” Keith was audibly grinning, and Lance couldn’t help but match the cat-like smirk he knew his boyfriend was wearing.

“If I win, we flip that promise of yours.”

“Deal.”

Lance sealed his cuirass over his flight suit, and grabbed his greaves. He had a race to win.


End file.
